


Take A Whiff-Scissac Part Two

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Underwear Fetish, blowjob, boxer kink, dry hump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: After Isaac is caught red-handed by Scott, things turn out for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did make a part one of this, so go to my profile if yoy want to read that.

Isaac paced around Scott's room, his nerves sizzling. Was this really happening? He repeatedly asked himself. The thought of his alpha watching him jerk-off made his groin start to stir.  
     Isaac waited, and it was the longest he's ever waited for something. But, soon, time flew by -- 5 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 45 minutes, it went slow for him, but he passed the time with his thoughts.  
     That's when Scott walked in, with short breaths and a duffle bag over him arm. His chest puffed in and out, he threw the bag aside.   
     Isaac stood there, awkwardly gawking at Scott.   
     Scott couldn't resist any longer, quickly walking up to Isaac and kissing him hard on the lips.   
     At first, Isaac was shocked but soon fell into Scott's embracing firm lips, feeling his alphas' boner poking his thigh. Isaac moaned, his covered hardening cock grazing over Scott's.  
     Isaac removed Scott's shirt, the alpha following along, taking turns peeling each other's clothing off. They stopped at their underwear, Isaac wearing boxers, and Scott wore boxer-briefs.   
     Their lips connected once again as Scott guided Isaac to the bed. Falling against the mattress -- without breaking the kiss --, Isaac was on top of Scot.  
     Isaac humped his hips forwards and back, the thin frabric that covered his cock sliding againts the crotch of Scott's breifs.  
     Scott moaned, the pleasure barely bearable, unable to comprehend how Isaac made him feel.   
     Isaac sunk his lips down the crook of Scott's neck, sucking and biting the loose skin. Scott stuck out his neck getting Isaac to suck harder.  
     Isaac smirked as Scott moaned the betas' name - all while leaving a trail of frail kisses across the bronze teens' chest passing his novel with a dark trail of hair the lead into a pair of boxer-briefs.   
     While looking into Scott's eyes, Isaac covered the outline of Scott's hard-on with his mouth over the briefs.   
     A volt of electricity rushed through Scott's body at the sight, forcing him to clothes his eyes, not able to keep his moans hidden any longer.  
     Isaac sucked softly over the blue boxer-briefs, dragging his mouth back and forth over the bump in the thin frabric as Scott raised his hips ever so slightly off the mattress. Scott hummed to the pleasure.   
      Isaac came back up, listening to the racing of Scott's heart as they connected lips again.   
      Isaac began to grind harder than last time against Scott's covered cock, sending pleasure shock through both their bodies. Their mouths vibrating against their lips as the bed springs started to squeak.   
      Isaac hooked the back of Scott's knees with his elbows, pushing his legs back revealing his bubble butt. Isaac comfortably settled himself between Scott's hairy thighs, grinding the front of his crotch against Scott's crack out-line.   
     This was new to Isaac, the friction against his cock sending pleasure to his body he didn't even know existed.  
     He moaned, then reached for Scott's nipples and started to tweak them both. Scott gave off an exuberant moan, telling Isaac not to stop.   
     Isaac did, only for a split second, leaning forward to take the nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the small bump in the middle, licking the surface all-around.   
     It drove Scott crazy, making him thrash under Isaacs' control. Isaac pumped his hips faster, Scott moaning his name encouraging the curly haired teen.  
     Then, Isaac stopped, loudly breathing, "Hands.. and knees," Isaac said to Scott.   
     Scott didn't take his time, quickly getting up from his back and on to his hands and knees, his ass facing Isaac.   
     Isaac got on his knees behind the alpha, rubbing his crotch over Scott's covered ass. Isaac hooked his thumbs in the hem of Scott's boxer-briefs, revealing half of his ass. Then, Isaac did the same to his boxers, his cock harder than ever as he laid it on Scott's crack.  
     And very slowly, Isaac moved back and forth along the crack. It wasn't long until he moved back a bit, spreading the alphas' cheeks and sliding his tongue up the crack. Isaac took in the scent, the erotic smell making his dick throb. The musk and sweat creating a funky smell that Isaac lovrd whiffing. He lifted the underwear back over Scott's ass, got behind Scott and started to dry hump him once again.  
     Isaac loved the feel of it. The friction the fabric created against his cock, and the smell that seeped through the thin material, the aroma making his senses go absolutely wild. It made Scott feel incredible, too. By the looks of it, it looked like Scott was on the brink of his release -  And so was Isaac.  
     Isaac wrapped an arm around Scott's frame, bringing him off his hands. He reached into the front of Scott's briefs, pulled his cock out and rapidly jerked him off. Scott moaned louder, the sound of slapping echoing off the walls filling their ears.   
     Isaac moved his hips faster, the friction feeling greater and greater by the second. As Isaac pumped Scott faster he grinded faster. He then, started to suck on Scott's neck bouncing up and down on the mattress. That took Scott on the edge, and he started cumming, squirting long streaks of cum on the sheets of his bed.  
     The sight triggered Isaacs' orgasm, buckling his hips as he came against his own and Scotts' underwear, shot after shot making him push against the fabric as he groaned in pleasure at the top of his lungs.  
     Scott fell -- not caring about the mess he made in front of him, his body smashing against the gooy liquid --along with Isaac on top of him. They panted loudly, worn out and waiting for the after affect of their orgasms to subside.   
       
     They laid side by side, their thigh touching the other's.   
     "That was amazing," Scott said.   
     'It was," Isaac replied, playing with the hem of Scott's briefs. Scott forward his eyebrows.  
     "Here," he lifted his butt off the matress slidding the fabric off. He hand the briefs to Isaac. Isaac have a huge smile, sniffling the underwear as he held it against his nose.   
     "Ahh," Isaac smiled.  
     "Give me yous'," Scott said.   
     Isaac took his off, and handed them to Scott, "Take a whiff," Isaac said. That's exactly what Scott did.  
     "That smells amazing," he admitted.   
     Isaac nodded, then got up off the bed and put on Scott's underwear. Scott chuckled, getting up himself and putting on Isaacs'.   
     Scott felt a coldness in the middle of the boxers, "Yours' are still wet!"


End file.
